


Caffeine and Dreams

by ThatWeirdDeviant



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Freeform, Gay, Happy Ending, I Don't Even Know, Lemon, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Slow Burn, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWeirdDeviant/pseuds/ThatWeirdDeviant
Summary: After the Revolution, Detective Gavin Reed no longer see the lingering android in the precinct. The prototype only annoys the hell out of him and threatens his job. But without his presence, Gavin finds the precint empty. He settles to find relief from the peace but the android bugged his mind. He can't stop thinking of the RK800 until it becomes wild daydreams of it and even on his dreams at night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, hi. This is my first time writing a fiction (actually first time writing a story) so this might suck and won't satisfy your standards but I will try my best. Also, English is not my first language and I really suck at it. Thank you for reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin Reed gets back to work and no longer sees Connor around the precint and it should make him happy but it rather annoys him.

-

 

The Revolution brought peace between the androids and the humans. It was an expected outcome for Gavin since he knew that the androids can and will find a way to weave through the human empathy and corrupt their minds with their programming whatever the fuck that means. He was angry at the President for making such quick decision of not fighting against the androids. They were getting replaced by fucking machines.

He knew that they will overtake their job and the humans will suffer. He knows that. Connor was the android that proves his point correct. He's an android designed to solve cases that Gavin was supposed to solve. An android detective expected to be better than a real one but that was just a bunch of bullshit for him. There was no way that a piece of plastic can understand the human logic of killing someone that could be from hatred or money. Machines weren't coded to understand biases.

Connor was only sent to their precint for they were low on manpower. Before the revolution, the quantity of cases were getting higher and they got to a point where they weren't allowed to go home until the amount of cases is optimal for them to rest. 

Another job of that fucking android was to find deviants or those androids that went astray from their programming. They were androids that got mind on their own and even emotions. Gavin thought that this was an issue on their programming or someone was actually fucking stupid to code a bug on an android's mind but he couldn't care less.

After some time, he discovered that Connor became one of them. He had to laugh for it was ironic. A deviant hunter becoming a deviant? They weren't perfect like everyone has expected. He knew that the machines will fuck up sooner or later.

On a sunny morning, he was anticipating to find Connor in their precint to fool around but only found Hank Anderson looking so lonely at his terminal. Gavin realizes the situation quickly and teased the older. "Where's your plastic son now, huh?" Gavin chuckles darkly when he saw the glare Hank gave him. The autobot must've left his miserable old man. "You know what? You were fucking stupid to be attached to your son, don't you think?" He grins widely as Hank stands up furiously. 

The anger in Hank's eyes were visible for a moment before it was taken over by calmness and he sighs. Gavin raises his brows as Hank plops down to his chair and ignores him. Hank has this weird relationship to the android, almost adopting him as his own son and he's all over for that machine's affection. 

Gavin shakes his disappointment away and proceeds to his terminal. He settles down on his chair and goes through the clipped papers and clear folders on his desk. These are the data collected from a homicide case. He's mildly surprised when he found that the crime wasn't committed by an android. A week before the revolution, the murder cases caused by androids were reaching up the bar. Probably because of Robo Christ. 

He reaches for his mug of coffee and tilts it to his mouth but it was empty. He furrows his brows and slams it on the desk loudly. He realized that Connor wasn't there to fetch him some coffee. It was the _only_ tasteful thing that the android did for him. It took him a while to convince the android to get him his coffee regularly but it payed off. Now he's irritated by the fact that no one will fetch him some coffee. 

"Hank, get me some coffee. Time to replace your son's job." He commands loudly without looking up from his terminal. He hears a scoff followed by a curse with his name. A silent groan escapes his lips since he has no choice but to get some himself. "Fucking androids." He mutters to himself. 

After downing the coffee, he walks toward his terminal and passes Connor's. He paused briefly and gazed around his desk. He frowns when he saw a small picture of him clipped on the edge of his table. He curses silently and pulls the picture away. Why in the fuck was his picture there? _Fucking creepy android._

He hurries back to his terminal and scans his picture. It was a 1x1 photo of him. The one he used for his bio data. Oh, right. He gave Connor his bio data when they were randomly paired for a case. It was suspicious when the android asked for it and he didn't give it. But Fowler ordered him to or he will lose his job so he had no other choice. He inserts the picture on his pocket.

He grasps the folder on his deck once again but his mind wanders. _But why would he keep it._ A frown formed on his face and thought that it was fucking creepy. Maybe the android was plotting for his death. Maybe the android forgets his face and had to look at it regularly to remind himself. _What the fuck._

Gavin exhales and shakes his head. He's going to do his job for sure this time. He won't slack off so that he would get home to his cat early. The thought cheers him up but the mood is not that prominent on his face because that would be weird. But where in the actual fuck is Connor? The atmosphere in the precint was electrifying when that android was around. Gavin felt thrilled to fuck with the android's mind, trying to break him.

He taps his right foot on the ground restlessly. The android was just here before he went to his mission to dispose the deviants but where was he now? Sure. The android became a deviant too but that doesn't mean that he should fucking find a family and ride through the sunset with a yacht to a private island. He's still a detective at Detroit City Police fucking Department. He can't just live out his sparkling life out there.

He's annoyed by the absence of the android and it's annoying him even more that he can't stop thinking the joy he feels when insulting the android when it's around. The thought aimed on his mind. He _loved_ insulting the android. It gave him the dominance and he loved every second of it. 

His gaze wanders to Hank. Maybe he is keeping his android son on his house although it won't stop the android from working. Could it be... _dead_? He shakes his head to get rid of the thought. He might be happy that the android was gone but the thought of its death? No. He's sure that Cyberlife will create a new body for him and encode his memory on it. It has happened before.

He can't process well the homicide case at hand so he decided to call it a day and went home. He's had a hard time on making sleep come because of the android. _Was he actually Dead_?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tin-Man is finally back and Gavin's not happy.

Gavin Reed, a detective at Detroit City Police Department, is nuzzling the warm throw pillow on the slightly worn-out couch in the precint. He wasn't able to fall asleep yesterday night thinking about that stupid android. He took double his daily dose of caffeine but he was still drowsy because of the unnecessary thinking of the android. It annoyed him but proceeded to sleep anyways. It was weird. 

He snores lightly as his chests rises and sinks. His senses are weakened by his state but he's slightly awake. He suddenly felt a warm hand caress his brown locks that made him exhale a satisfied breathe but he jolts awake from his slumber after realizing that someone was touching him. He sits on the couch with half-opened eyes. It is Connor. 

"'at the fuck?" Gavin murmurs lazily. "Whatta fuck are you doing, you fuck?" He asked furiously but drowsiness laced on his voice. 

"Detective, you may experience back pains from sleeping on the couch. I recommed you to go home to sleep more comfortably on your bed." Connor's LED ring cycles from yellow to blue after saying all the bullshit that Gavin doesn't care about.

"Fuck off, plasticite." He mumbles and goes back on nuzzling the adorable throw pillow. As he closes his eyes, he felt movements assuming that the annoying android decided on his deviant brain to go away but he felt another touch on his hair. It was a nice fucking feeling when someone plays with your hair but only if that someone is not an android.

The warm hand plays with his locks as it caresses his head. Gavin cannot stop himself from grunting and he slaps the hand away. "I said fuck the fuck, you fucking fuck." Gavin grumbles although missing the soft contact on his hair. It was really nice. 

"You're not making this easy, Detective. I'm afraid I might need to use brute force on you." The android threatens him but he's seriously tired. He silently laughed. 

Gavin opens his eyes only to find Connor hovering atop of him. He furrows his brows and tries to push the android away. The android isn't bothered then proceeds to pin the detective on the couch. Gavin's eyes widen as he felt belittled against the android. It stops moving and stares directly onto him. Gavin's heartbeat hastens, not finding the current situation understandable then the android hovers closely onto his right. 

He kept staring at the ceiling where the android's face used to be with his shocked face. Unaware of what he should do, he gasps silently and he doesn't even know why. He felt the android's breath burns on his cheek wavering his sleepiness into vulnerability as it whispered. "Wake up, you fucking brat."

 _What the fuck_? 

He jolts awake only to find Anderson on his side, standing with a frown. Did he just dream of Connor? Of that fucking android? It must disgust him so badly that he won't think of the android anymore and his stupidity. "Where's Connor?" Gavin asked stupidly as he scratches his nape. He hears Hank scoff. "Nevermind. Fuck off." Gavin sniffs and stands up and shuffles to his feet. 

He walks toward the canteen to fetch some coffee when he heard Hank mumble something. "Fowler's looking for you. Might be the last day of your life, kid." Gavin flipped him off as the older chuckles darkly. 

He directly went to Fowler's office without getting a coffee. He kept thinking about that fucking dream and can't believe himself for being thid stupid. The android kept bugging his life. But on the back of his head, he knows that he's the one that kept thinking about the android. He should be ashamed of himself.

As the doors slide gracefully, his body pauses. Fowler is talking to him. The bloody android. He frowns and approaches the android quickly. He wanted to ask questions of why was the android there but stops himself only to stare at the android's back. He looks at Fowler who acknowledged him then to the android. "Detective Reed, I've heard that you were slacking off. Lieutenant Andersom found you sleeping on the couch in the visiting room. Mind explaining?" Connor turns to meet his stare and he immediately looks away. The android was fucking frowning. "I wasn't slacking off. I was just taking a nap." 

Fowler shakes his head and orders Reed to proceed on working and he follows the command without any hesitation. _It is very rare when Fowler just lets them go without an argument._ When he's at his terminal, he distracted his mind by tracking down the information about the homicide case.

-

When the clock strikes five in the afternoon, it was time for Gavin to go home since he's almost done with the paperworks. He picks up the printed file on his desks and tries to fold them neatly but utterly fails. He isn't really a clean freak. "Whatever." The jacket hanged on his chair was wrinkled but he didn't mind it since everyone knew how dirty he was. Although, he actually isn't. He still cleans his belongings sometimes. 

He felt a hand grip his shoulder. He knew who it was. He wasn't going to talk to him but whatever. "What? Care for some beating, you oven toaster?" His face turned into a frown as he turned around facing the stupid android. "Hello, Detective." Connor greets earning a groan from Gavin.

"What the fuck do you want?" Connor looks down and only blinks. That made Gavin frown even more. Gavin Reed gets back to work and no longer sees Connor around the precint but it annoys him. wn. The fucking android only fucking blinked. The android was acting weird now. Was this the effect of being a deviant? Should they destroy him now?

"I know you have it, Detective." Connor, finally, speaks although Gavin had no idea what he was talking about. _Have what? The fucking X-factor?_

"What the fuck are you talking about?" He pushes the android softly. "Don't waste my time here, you plastic prick." 

"...ture." Gavin cocks one brow when he heard the android mumbling. "Fuck you and your robotic shenanigans." He surrenders to understand or even talk to the talking trash can and wears his jacket. "Don't ever talk to me again if you're only going to waste my time, dumbass." He quickly withdraws from his terminal and quickly exits the precint.

"Detective, I want your picture back." Connor says audibly and frowns when the detective is nowhere. His LED ring cycling to yellow then briefly red.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a cold night. Someone could use some little heat.

The clouds were in multiple shades of gray as the sun sets a little late. The hot summer day turned to a cool breezy night. Gavin observed the unpredictable weather and its threat to pour soon. But who was he kidding? He is thinking about that stupid android again. _Again_.

Gavin knew that Connor wanted to talk to him but he didn't know what to do. He's never had a casual (or even a civil) conversation with him. He can't keep it up without getting annoyed. 

The door opens to his small unit from an apartment near the precint. For efficient travelling he says. A small Blue British Shorthair feline greets him with a rub on his legs and a soft mewl. "Hey there, pretty." The British Shorthair is a male but Gavin insists on calling it as a girl. Gavin hangs his jacket on the rack but thinks twice before leaving it. It was ages ago when he last washed it. Not that it smells or anything but maybe for hygiene. _Or bacteria and virus or something_.

He fetches the jacket and approaches his bathroom only to remember that he doesn't have a washer. "Fucking androids." He scoffs, throwing his jacket to the sink and proceeds to his bedroom. The unit isn't so small. It has a living room, a kitchen and even a small space on the veranda to hang some clothes but being his lazy self, he won't buy a washer. 

Gavin plops down on his bed, sighing comfortably. His hands ruffles the soft texture of his blanket. As much he wants to sleep early, he still needs to eat and feed Coffeecup. He stands up, strips his undershirt and pulls his jeans. "Coffeecup, come here you little piece of fur." 

Gavin Reed, a detective at Detroit City Police Department, can't curse at his cat since he loves him so much and doesn't want the small one learn to curse, he says. He pours the stinky cubes at his cat's bowl and lets the cat _indulge_. Gavin contemplates if he needs to _eat_ or _wants_ to eat and picks the latter. He shuffles through the kitchen and gathers some leftovers from his fridge. The cold meal was bearable to eat but it _had_ a taste. He brews a quick coffee and drowns the weird taste left on his tongue. He probably needs to clean the fridge but who has time for that. 

He brushed his teeth and did all those hygienic things then plops his body on his comfy bed. He turns the air-conditioning on with a swipe on the panel near his bed and shuts his eyes.  
 _Time to sleep_.

-

Two warm hands grip his shoulders tightly and Gavin snaps his eyes open. It was dark and cold. The temperature might've dropped down cause of the air-conditioning. He can feel his own body shake from the coldness. The only warmth he can feel is from the hands that slightly constrict his circulations.

Gavin can't see who it was but only a dark figure and a... LED ring light. _Fucking fuck_.

"What the fuck?" He asks as his body shakes. It was freezing. The hands travel to his bare chest and he feels it vibrating softly. His chest twitches against the contact and he throws his head back. A long hiss escapes his mouth. Whatever the android was doing, it isn't giving him a good effect. He directs his gaze to the android. "Connor, what the fuck are you doing?" He hears ringing through his ears, unaware of what's actually happening. In Gavin's eyes, everything seems to be blurry and thick.

The dark figure looms atop of him, sending warmth to his body. It was really, really, really cold. "I know what you need, Gavin. You'll only need to ask." Connor says with a strained voice that sent shivers throughout his body.

Gavin shuts his eyes for a second then opens them again. The LED ring cycles yellow. "A b-blanket, you fuckhead." Gavin stutters as his body shakes violently. 

The hands roamed through the back of his head to his nape. He feels the android wet toungue scrapes his cheek near his lips. Gavin bit back a moan but only gasps from the sudden contact. "Stop!" He exclaims with his soft voice but found no will to fight the warmth that Connor gives him. The android pushes his body onto his and continues to drag his tongue to Gavin's jaw. The latter exerts some effort to wrap his hand on Connor's shoulder and tries to push him away but he was too weak.

Connor's sinful tongue stops licking Gavin's jaw but then sucks his skin softly with teeth scraping on his chin. He can feel the marvelous tongue as it slides through his stubble, making luscious sounds, that makes him dizzy. A gasp escaped his lips when he feels Connor's arm holds his above his head, pins it to the bed, and the other hand palms his stomach, caressing it for friction. He shuts his mouth to prevent his moans and groans from spilling. He can only arch his body when the android decided to fucking palm his hardened crotch. "Fuck." he curses silently with a shaky breathe.

The android stops sucking on his jaw and pulls back a bit, facing him. "Did you like that, Reed? Do you badly want me to touch you?" Gavin doesn't know where did the android's courage came from but the way he speaks to him made his breathing more unstable than it was from the freezing temperature. _He didn't know he was into dirty talks._

Connor's face was visible now and all Gavin can think was, _fuck, fuck, fuck, I'm going to kill you_. He can see the outline of the android's pretty eyes locks onto his with an asserting dominance and a look of need. The smugness on his face and even his slightly swollen lips from sucking. The android flicks his tongue to his lower lip as he scans Gavin's rough image. He looked so... _hot._

"I'll only do this once, Reed, and you better like it." The space between them is suddenly gone when Connor slams his body onto Gavin's then proceeds to lick Gavin from his neck to his nipple but with more intensity on his collarbones.

Gavin shuts his eyes and had to bite his lips but the android's name slips out his mouth as a moan. "Fuck, Connor." 

Connor pauses and lifts his surprised gaze to Gavin. "Open your eyes and say my name again, Gavin." Gavin groans when the android stopped moving, wanting more heated contact. He arched his hips and meets the android's hand. _For fucking sake_. Gavin is panting now.

He wanted the feeling so bad and starts to roll his hips around. He feels the other chuckled lowly while continues to put pressure on his cock. 

He didn't know what he was doing nor the consequence he will be facing but fuck it. "Say my name again, Detective." Connor commands slowly but with 

"F-fucking androids. _Connor_ , please." The android slides his tongue carefully on Gavin's nipple and the latter vibrates when the pleasure coursed through his body. He felt the roughness of the android's tongue fought against the smoothness of his skin. The feeling was painful and teasing yet he can't stop emitting soft moans and groans. 

Gavin feels a pool of pleasure drawing near his bladder when his body came to a halt. He grips onto his blankets, he shuts his eyes and he curls his toes when he suddenly felt a release from his hardened cock. He moans loudly and catches his breath afterwards.

He opens his eyes expecting the android to be looking smug but it was nowhere to be found. _What the fuck..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. I really don't write so excuse the smut scene I've written so poorly. But thank you for all the kudos! I'M SHAKING.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin knew he fucked up but not _this_ much.

Gavin wakes up with no android on sight. Glimpses of last night's dream haunt him, pestering him on why did it happen? For a 36-year-old man like him, having a wet dream was stupid. He wasn't going through puberty again. The stickiness in his boxers leaves him no choice but to take a shower earlier than any showers and maybe take his clothings to the laundry later. He stands up and heads for the bathroom and he takes a cold bath, completely ignoring his beloved cat when it tried to rub itself all over his leg. His body shivers from the coldness of the shower and the residue of the freezing temperature in his bedroom.

Vivid memories of his dream flash in his mind. He hated it. He felt so belittled and vulnerable and it was because of that fucking android. Was he really that stupid to not realize what was happening and he knew that the possibility of it was absolutely zero. But then, why was his first response is to follow the orders that were given to him? He knows to himself that he's the dominant one over the android because _he_ is the human.

" _Say my name again, Detective._ " The memory boomed through his mind and he finds his body responding to it when his cock twitches. He can't stop slapping his cheek to shrug off the thought. First of all, no one cares about his sexual orientation. No one. He maybe gay or straight or even pansexual but he's nowhere near the sexuality that defines as sexually attracted to androids. _It's like beastiality but for alive metal detectors._

The cold shower wakes him up but doesn't take away the fact that his dick is still rock hard from remembering what happened on his dream. Was Connor actually that intimidating? Is he _that_ good-looking? Was he programmed to be sexually dominant? Shit, he was _programmed_. Fucking androids.

Few droplets of water slide through his wet hair. Ignoring his raging hard-on, he wraps his body with his towel and decided to brew a cup of coffee. On his way out of the bathroom, he sees his jacket rolled up around the sink. He picks it up only to find it dripping wet. "For fucking's sake." He furiously drops it on the floor and kicks it, flailing outside the bathroom. 

After he dressed himself and drowned himself on his coffee, he took a laundry bag and stuffed all of his dirty garments into it. The time has come to finally clean his clothes.   
He narrows his choice of clothing to a black jeans and a thin-ass grey sweater. It is a decent pair of clothing but it isn't that suitable for this weather. He knows that it will be hot since the middle of July is blazing in heat but he also knows that he absolutely has no fucking clothes left in his wardrobe. _None._

The jeans still fit him correctly but the sweater was itchy and hot. He has nothing underneath it to avoid a stroke although he buttons it up. He's really coming to the precint with this horrible sense of fashion because of a horrible amount of option for his outfit. 

He left Coffeecup, his cat, some food on his bowl so it won't get hungry. Silently, he prays that the feline won't eat it almost immediately. Before going to the precint, he dropped off his clothes to the nearest laundry and paid the service lady to keep his clothes in a drawer or something so he can fetch it on his way home. After that, he proceeds to the precint. He dumps his body on his chair and exhales from exhaustion. He's already done with his life even if the day hasn't started yet. The temperature in the precint is almost as hot as it is outside. He unbuttons his sweater but stops at the third one. 

Gavin takes a sip of his beloved coffee hastily, drowning the caffeine-infused beverage. It's known that he really likes coffee no matter what condition it is. Unfortunately for him, some droplets of it decided to land on his ugly sweater. He puts his mug down then groans. Everyone's going to think that he's really a vile creature. The stains on his sweater were not that obvious since it's in a bit in the dark shade but it is fucking hot.

Gavin continues to analyze the robbery case, almost getting nothing, when he hears shuffling behind him. He turns around with curious eyes but quickly returns his gaze towards his desk. _What the fuck is he doing here_?

"Detective Reed." The android stands in silence, waiting for Gavin to respond. "Fuck off, plastic asshole." He exclaims without looking. Gavin can feel his heart that beats faster and his mind turning to butter. He's still embarrassed of dreaming about the stupid android and when he's near him, he can't stop thinking of what happened on his dream.

"I came here to talk to you about yesterday, Detective." Gavin stops himself from responding, wanting to see how persistent the android is. "Detective." 

Subtly, Gavin can hear the wavering patience from the android's voice. Patience and annoyance. The android is surely a deviant now. Before, Gavin never heard any hint of emotion when the android talked but it was different now. 

He threw a stapler blindly, hoping that it hits the android's shiny forehead. "Piss off!" Gavin shouts loudly earning a quiet huff from the android. "I've only came here to talk about the robbery case, Detective." This got Gavin's attention and turns his head at the deviant. He can't help but standing up and shoving the android away. "Gonna take this case away from me too?" He can't stop geeting so angry since it happened before. Captain Fowler took a case off of Gavin that he exerted huge efforts for only to give it to the talking machine. 

"No, Detective. I wanted to tell you that I have a lead on what model the android was." Gavin pauses but ultimately decides that he doesn't care. "I can do it myself! You don't need to brag your _abilities_ cause I also fucking have mine." He points his finger directly on Connor's face and he sees the android object an expression of mild sadness. 

A pang of guilt courses through Gavin's chest but he's only being true to himself and to the android. He doesn't need him in his life. It was a dramatic scene but somewhere in his head, his dream plays. He scoffs and sits back down. 

"Detective, your body temperature is rising, suggesting that it is from the heat given by your sweater. It may result to overheating. I suggest to change your clothes." The android brags his scanning shenanigans again. 

"Don't you fucking care for what I wear." 

"Detective, I will adjust the room's temperature for you. Just... wait here." Gavin feels his heart skipped a little. _For me_? He furrows his brows, quickly forgetting the softness laced in the android's voice. _I'm fucking crazy._

The android shuffles near the control room. "Hey, dipshit!" He calls for the android and it turns it head quickly. "Go bring me some coffee after." He tugs a smug smirk, knowing that the android will follow his command willingly. 

The temperature inside the precint drops slowly and it feels marvelous. Connor went back to his terminal to get his mug. "Detective, too much caffeine will-" The android pauses that makes Gavin look at him.

The android isn't moving at all and he stares into the thin air. His LED ring cycles from blue to yellow and the android's eyes blinks repeatedly. "Hey, you okay?" Gavin stands up and shakes the android's shoulder lightly. Did it malfunction or die? It was weird seeing an almost human-looking guy to just stop instantly. 

The android stares at his gaze. "I'm fine, Detective. I've just got a report." Gavin pulls his hand away like he's touched something hot. "Fucking weird refrigerators." Gavin mumbles with a hesitant face.

"Detective, a fire started in a near apartment here. It's the apartment that you live in." Gavin was taken a back because the android knows where he lives? "You should be joking or I'll fucking kill you." He scoffs and grips his mobile phone in his hand. 

It was full of messages from his landlord. _Oh, how fucked he is._


End file.
